Dragon Potter
by Bosch1990
Summary: Harry hat noch eine andere Aufgabe als Voldemort zu besiegen...


** Dragon Potter **

_ Teil I – Die Legende der Drachenreiter_

Disclaimer: Alles gehört wie immer J.K. Rowling heul Ich verdiene damit kein Geld ich schreibe diese ff blos als Spaß.

Rating: ab 15 Jahren

Pairing: Harry Potter / Hermine Granger (aber später)

Kapitel 1 : Die Falle 

Harry belegte seine Scheibe Brot mit Käse und biss gierig rein. Dudley, Harrys Cousin aß einen Salat und Tante Petunia strich sich Marmelade auf ein Brötchen.

„Wo ist denn Onkel Vernon?" fragte Harry seine Tante.

„Der hat einen Geschäftstermin und kommt erst heute Abend nach Hause." sagte sie. „Und wenn du aufgegessen hast gehst du einkaufen." fügte sie hinzu. Harry seufzte in Gedanken.

#Dieser Tag fängt ja schon mal gut an...# murrte er.

Harry aß auf und trank noch sein Glas Wasser aus. Dann erhob er sich.

Er ging hoch in sein Zimmer, suchte schnell seinen Zauberstab, welchen er in seine Hosentasche schob.

Harry ging zurück zu Tante Petunia und ließ sich Geld und die Einkaufsliste geben.

Dumbledores Büro 

Albus Dumbledore, der Schulleiter von Hogwarts, blätterte in einen Buch über Schutzzauber.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen und ein erschopfter Severus Snape kam zur Tür herein. „Albus," keuchte er. „Ich habe gerade von Luzius Malfoy eine Eule bekommen. Sein Sohn wurde entführt."

Harry ging mit voll bepackten Beuteln zurück.

„Können sie Geld wechseln?" fragte ein Mann, der Harry entgegen kam.

„Ja. Wie viel denn?"

„Ich brauche 10 Pfund in Kleingeld." Antwortete der Mann.

Harry stellte seine zwei Einkaufstaschen auf den Boden, holte sein Portmonee aus der Hosentasche und zählte 10 Pfund ab.

Harry gab den Fremden das Geld und Harry bekam einen Schein in die Hand gedrückt.

Der Fremde grinste. „Potter. Du fällst aber auch auf alles rein... _Portus._"

Harrys Hand klebte an den Geldschein. #Scheisse! Eine Falle!#

Er wurde rasend schnell um sich gedreht und so schnell wie es begann war es auch schon zu Ende.

Er war in einen Wald.

Harry zog schnell seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche.

Ein salziger Geruch lag in der Luft. Er musste nahe am Meer sein.

Harry schaute sich um. Er keuchte. Er rannte schnell auf einen Baum zu an den eine Person gebunden war.

„Hermine?!"

Die Person schaute auf. Es war Hermine.

„Harry!"

Sie sah schlimm aus. Einige ihrer Kleider waren zerschlitzt und in ihren braunen buschigen Haaren klebte Blut. Aber ihre Augen war das schlimmste. Die sonst so braunen Augen waren stumpf und leer. In ihnen konnte Harry schmerzen sehen.

„Harry du musst hier weg." flüsterte sie.

„Ich weis. Aber nicht ohne dich. _Finite Incantatem_."

Die Seile die Hermine am Baum hielten verschwanden. Hermine kippte nach vorne. Harry der das gesehen hatte fing sie bevor sie auf den Boden aufschlug auf.

„Kannst du alleine gehen?" fragte Harry.

Hermine nickte.

„Es ist ruhig." flüsterte Hermine. „Ja. Zu ruhig." antwortete Harry genau so leise.

„Hundert Punkte für Gryffindore, Potter."

Drei Gestalten traten aus den Schatten hervor.

Die drei Personen waren in lange schwarze Mäntel mit Kaputzen gehüllt. Todesser.

„Das Schlammblut war ja schwieriger zu bekommen als du. Du fällst auf alles rein."

Hermine griff nach Harrys Hand.

„Auf mein Zeichen rennen wir los." flüsterte Harry Hermine zu, das nur sie es hören konnte.

„Ok."

„Was wollt ihr von uns?" fragte Harry.

„Wir wollen unseren Spaß haben. Und euch tod sehen. An das Wiesel war ja nicht ran zu kommen, sonnst könnte er euch Gesällschaft leisten." Bekam Harry als Antwort.

„Bekommt ihr aber nicht. STUPOR!"

Eriner der Todesser sackte in sich zusammen. „Mine komm."

Die zwei rannten los. Dicht gefolgt von den Todessern rannten sie so schnell wie Hermine konnte durch das Unterholz. Harry blickte über seine Schulter. Sie hatten einen Vorsprung von zirka 20 Metern.

„Schnappt sie euch." Harry erkannte die Stimme von Luzius Malfoy.

„STUPOR" donnerte ein Todesser. Der Fluch schlug in einen Baum etwa fünf Meter vor Harry und Hermine ein. Harry hatte eine Idee. „STUPOR!" Harrys Zauber gab den Baum den Rest. Mit einen KNACK brach der Baum und blieb hinter Harry liegen. Er schaute nach hinten. „Komm. Da lang." Sie änderten die Richtung und rannten nach links weiter.

„REDUCIO!" Der Baumstamm wurde von den Fluch zerfetzt.

„Wo sind sie?" schrie Malfoy Senior. „Da lang. Bald haben wir sie." schrie ein anderer Todesser.

Sie rannten weiter. Harry konnte nicht mehr. Er hatte Seitenstechen.

Hermine stolperte über eine Baumwurzel. Harry zog sie schnell hoch. „Komm Mine weiter." Harry sah schon das Ende des Waldes. „Es ist nicht mehr weit..."

Harry und Hermine sprinteten aus den Wald raus. Sie rannten dann noch zirka 300 Meter, mussten aber dann stoppen. „Mist. Das wars." Sie standen auf einer Klippe.

Harry schätzte sie auf 20 Meter. Das Meer schlug an die Felswand unter ihnen. Worauf das Wasser aufschäumte.

Aus den Wasser ragten große spitze Steine.

Ein Sprung und der Avada Kendavra war überflüssig.

Harry und Hermine gingen wieder ein paar Schritte vor, um nicht durch den Verlust von Unachtsamkeit, in den Tod zu stürzen.

Die zwei Todesser hatten Sie eingeholt und standen ein paar Meter vor ihnen. Harry schauderte. Den Tod im Nacken und vor ihn.

PLOPP

Aus den Nichts erschienen weitere fünfzehn Handlanger Voldemorts.

„Jetzt ist es aus mit dir Potter." erklang die Stimme einer Frau. Bellatrix Lestrang.

„Du irrst dich, Lestrang." Entgegnete Harry und blickte ihr voller Hass in die Augen.

Sie schaute zurück und zog ihren Zauberstab. Sie zielte auf Harry. „CRUCIO!" schrie sie und drehte ihren Zauberstab etwas nach rechts. Der Fluch raste nun auf Hermine zu. Harry schmiss sich dazwischen.

Er hatte das Gefühl als würden tausende von Nadeln jeden Teil seines Körpers aufspießen. Als würde er erfrieren und gleichzeitig verbrennen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und stürzte auf die Knie. Harry hatte schon Gedacht das der Fluch aufgehoben wurden war,

weil die schmerzen plötzlich weniger würden. Doch er irrte sich. So schnell wie der Schmerz nach ließ kamen er auch schon wieder. Aber mit der doppelten Stärke als vorher. Nun wand sich der Gryffindor am Boden.

Er hörte wie aus weiter ferne das Weinen von Hermine.

Er presste die Zähne so sehr zusammen das sie schon knackten. Er biss stärker zu. Er wollte seinen Peiniger nicht die Genugtuung geben zu schreien.

Dann ließ der Schmerz ganz nach. Er keuchte. Hermine zog ihn sachte hoch. Dann umarmte sie ihn verzweifelt. Sie zitterte am ganzen Körper.

„Ich habe Angst Harry."

„Ich auch Hermine… ich auch."

„Bella spinnst du? Der Meister will Potter lebend und nicht wahnsinnig. Da Schlammblut kannst du solange foltern wie du willst." Schrie Luzius Malfoy Bellatrix Lestrang an.

„Hermine wir haben keine Changse. Auser hier runter zu springen und zu versuchen auf eine Insel zu schwimmen." sagte Harry leise. „Eine andere Möglichkeit gibt es nicht, oder?" Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Wir springen zusammen." „Ok."

Harry schaute nun auf offene Meer. Im Wasser spiegelte sich der blutrote Sonnenuntertgang. Er drehte sich wieder um und schaute Hermine tief in ihre rehbraunen Augen. Hermine wurde es sofort anderes im Magen.

„Hermine das ist die letzte Changse es dir zu sagen..."

„Was denn Harry?"

„Ich Harry James Potter liebe dich Hermine Granger!"

In Hermines Magen explodierte es. Eine Welle von Gefühlen brach über ihr ein.

„Ich dich auch Harry. Und das schon so lange..."

Hermine hätte das eigentlich romantisch gefunden.

Das Geständnis zweier Verliebter und ein blutroter Sonnenuntergang. Doch das war anders. Ihre Liebe und sich selber drohte in kürzester Zeit der Tod. Tod durch Todesser oder Tod durch ertrinken im Meer.

Doch trotzdem lehnte sie sich nach vorne und küsste Harry auf den Mund. Harry gab sich diesen Kuss völlig hin. Vergessend das um sie herum Todesser standen.

„Ohhhh wie süß. Nur schade das ihr bald tot seit." Bellatrixs lachen ließ sie auseinander fahren.

Sie traten ein paar Schritte zurück. Kleine Steinchen brachen vom Rand der Klippe ab und fielen ins Meer.

„Hermine. Hätte ich dir blos schon früher gesagt was ich für dich empfinde, dann hätten wir mehr Zeit führ uns haben können." „Psst," sie legte ihn einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Glaub daran das wir es schaffen. Dann überleben wir auch..."

Harry und Hermine umschlangen sich mit ihren Armen.

Sie küssten sich das letzte Mal. Und dann sprangen sie zusammen in ihren Tod (?).

„MACHT DOCH WAS!!!" kreischte Luzius Malfoy.

Die Wasseroberfläche kam rasentschnell näher.

Noch 10 Meter... 9 Meter...

Hermine schloss die Augen. Harry hielt sie im Fall noch fester fest.

Harrys Nackenhaare kreuselten sich. Die Luft hatte sich schlagartig erhitzt. 8 Meter...

Dann hörte er die entsetzten Schreie der Todesser.

„DRACHEN!!!"

7 Meter... 6 Meter... 5 Meter... 4 Meter...

Hermine wurde Ohnmächtig.

„AAAHHHRR!" Harry schrie vor Schmerzen laut auf.

Krallen bohrten sich in seinen Schultern. Er spürte noch wie er von irgendwas nach oben getragen wurde.

Dann wurde auch er wie Hermine ohnmächtig.


End file.
